Christian Wulffs Netzwerke
thumb|380px "Maschsee-Connection" Die ungewöhnlich engen Beziehungen, die Politik und Wirtschaft gemeinhin in Hannover unter Wulff (und zuvor unter Schröder) pflegten und pflegen, im besonderen im Epizentrum, der Staatskanzlei, kommentiert Robert von Lucius in seinem FAZ-Artikel "Die Erbfreundschaften von Hannover" vom 11.08.2011 wie folgt: : " In Erbfreundschaften geht es um das Genießen von Glanz, Aufmerksamkeit und Prominenz, aber immer auch um Zweckgemeinschaften. Diese beiden Kreise, der gesellschaftliche und der geschäftliche, überschneiden sich in der niedersächsischen Landeshauptstadt auffallend häufig." Weiter führt er aus: 1. Verbindung der Maschsse-Connection ins Rotlichtviertel/ Frank Hanebuth "Hells Angels" : "Es sind vor allem zwei Namen, die in Hannover immer wieder genannt werden, wenn es um die Erbfreundschaften geht: der Gründer des Finanzdienstleisters AWD, Maschmeyer, und der Rechtsanwalt Götz von Fromberg. Beide gelten als große Plauderer und begnadete Netzwerker." : Nach Robert von Lucius sehr erhellendem Artikel (s.oben) - gegen den übrigens Gerhard Schröder mit einer Richtigstellung vorging - erschien bald darauf ein weiterer Artikel in der FAZ, der eine neue Dimension des Beziehungsgeflechts der "Maschsee-Connection" vertiefte - die Beziehungen des Hannoveraner Anwalts Götz von Fromberg zu den Hells Angels, genauer zu deren "Anführer" Frank Hanebuth, der u.a. das Rotlichtviertel am Steintor in Hannover mit seinem "Sicherheitsdienst" kontrolliert. FAZ "Ein Nachmittag im Steintorviertel", Philip Eppelsheim vom 30.11.2011 "Frank Hanebuth ist der Präsident. Götz-Werner von Fromberg ist der Anwalt. Philip Eppelsheim ist der Reporter. Wer hält „das schönste Rotlichtviertel Deutschlands“ zusammen? Die Hells Angels. Mit Essen, Trinken und Frauen werden Millionen gemacht." "Frank Hanebuth stammt aus einer bürgerlichen Familie. Sein Vater arbeitete als Schulrektor, seine Mutter als Chefsekretärin. Er selbst machte eine Handwerkslehre. 1983 fing er im Steintorviertel an, mit achtzehn. „Ich habe in einer Bierbar den Tresen gemacht“, sagt er. „Dann suchten sie einen Wirtschafter.“ Das sind in Bordellen die Jungs für alles. Das Steintorviertel war damals ein Sumpf aus Puffs, Animierbars und Stripschuppen - ohne Party, ohne Schick und Mick. Als Rausschmeißer bekam Hanebuth bald Probleme mit dem Gesetz. Schon während seines ersten Jahres im Viertel lernte er von Fromberg kennen, der mehrere deutsche Kiezgrößen vertrat. Hanebuths Eltern hatten von Fromberg beauftragt, ihren Sohn zu verteidigen, der Schwierigkeiten wegen eines „typischen Türsteherdelikts“ hatte. Das war der Keim einer Freundschaft, die hielt. Zugleich erkannten die deutschen Kiezgrößen das „Potential“ von Hanebuth, von „Boxer-Frank“: seine Kraft, seine Gestalt. Ob sie auch seine Intelligenz erkannten? Jedenfalls hatte er schnell mächtige Fürsprecher. Er machte sich einen Namen im Milieu." (...)'' Seine Macht wuchs. Zugleich zeigte die Polizei, wie man so schön sagt, im Steintorviertel „Präsenz“. Nachdem ein Kurde in einem Eiscafé einen Kosovo-Albaner umgebracht hatte - der dritte Tote in gut einem Jahr -, patrouillierten Polizisten mit Maschinenpistolen durch's Rechteck. „Schönwetterpolizei reicht im Kampf gegen die Killerkommandos der Mafia nicht aus“, dröhnte Klosa. CDU-Landeschef Christian Wulff geißelte das Steintorviertel als „Eldorado der Organisierten Kriminalität“. Hanebuth und die Polizei räumten es auf. Es war das Ende der Bandenkriege in Hannover. Seitdem ist klar, wer das Sagen hat''." (...) Von Fromberg wandte sich in jenen Gründertagen an den Präventivrat von Hannover, trug vor, wie man das Steintorviertel befrieden und modernisieren könne. Im Februar 1999 schrieb er als Anwalt von Hanebuth und anderen Bordellbetreibern einen Brief an Oberbürgermeister Schmalstieg und Polizeipräsident Klosa. Er warb dafür, eine „ausländerrechtlich unbedenkliche Regelung“ für die Prostituierten zu finden. Sonst bestehe die Gefahr, dass eine Kontrolle nicht mehr möglich sei: „Die Bordellbetreiber werden also die Häuser verlassen, die Eigentümer werden neu vermieten oder verkaufen; es bedarf keiner großen Phantasie, um herauszufinden, wer dann in das hannoversche Steintor-Milieu einzieht.“ Von Fromberg beendete seinen Brief mit den Worten: „Ich möchte allerdings erreichen, Konflikte, die ich befürchte und deren Ursache ich erläutern kann, zu vermeiden. Das kann jetzt noch gelingen, viel Zeit bleibt aber nicht.“ Auch damals schon ein Friedensschluss." (...)Im November 2000 durchsuchten 400 Polizisten 29 Bordelle, Wohnungen und Firmen in Norddeutschland. Frank Hanebuth und sechs weitere Männer wurden festgenommen. Ihnen wurden Körperverletzung, Erpressung, Menschenhandel und Zuhälterei vorgeworfen. Im August 2001 mussten sich die Männer vor dem Landgericht Hamburg verantworten. Laut Anklage war der Hamburger Zuhälter S. Mitglied der Hells Angels in Hannover geworden. Die Männer schleusten Frauen aus Osteuropa, Thailand und Südamerika ein, nahmen ihnen die Pässe ab, zwangen sie zur Prostitution, versklavten sie. Innerhalb eines knappen Jahres nahmen die geständigen Angeklagten einen zweistelligen Millionenbetrag ein. Gestanden hatten sechs; sie erhielten eine geringere Strafe. Einer gestand nicht: Frank Hanebuth, der von Fromberg verteidigt wurde. Die Staatsanwaltschaft hatte in ihm einen „Unternehmensberater“ gesehen; zu Unrecht, sagt Hanebuth. Die Hamburger Richter stellten das Verfahren gegen ihn ein, aber in Hannover, wo ebenfalls gegen ihn prozessiert wurde, bekam er in anderer Sache eine harte Strafe. Er hatte einen Rocker fast totgeschlagen. Dreieinhalb Jahre lautete das Urteil. Danach ist Hanebuth strafrechtlich nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten. „Wir haben einige, die gesessen haben, man lernt, dass es nichts bringt. Man lernt aus Fehlern“, sagt er. Die Polizei Hannover sagt: „Wir haben keine Erkenntnisse, dass die Hells Angels in Hannover aktuell als verbrecherische Organisation einzustufen sind.“ (...) 2005 machte das Steintorviertel noch einmal negative Schlagzeilen. Als die Öffentlichkeit von der VW-Affäre erfuhr. Fünf Jahre zuvor hatte ein auf Hanebuth angesetzter V-Mann der Polizei berichtet, dass ein Bordellbetreiber Sex-Partys für VW-Manager organisiere. Manche Mühlen mahlen langsam - bis endlich auch die Öffentlichkeit von den Treffen der VW-Manager mit den Prostituierten aus dem Steintorviertel oder dem Edelbordell „Chateau am Schwanensee“ erfuhr. Dort, in Isernhagen nördlich der Landeshauptstadt, hatten erst die Bones und dann die Hells Angels das Sagen." 'Vh. Götz von Fromberg zu Gerhard Schroeder : "Netzwerke stören nur den, der sie nicht hat"' Eppelsheim charakterisiert ihn in der FAZ folgendermaßen: "Auftritt Fromberg. Eine ebenso mächtige Figur wie Hanebuth, aber auf eine andere Art. Hanebuth war verschlossen, von Fromberg lacht mich an. Seine Gesichtszüge wandern freundlich, eine einnehmende Fülle aus weißen Bartstoppeln, weißem Haar und geröteter Haut. Hanebuth war muskelbepackt, von Fromberg ist weich. Sein Körper wirkt verletzlich, aber er umgibt sich mit einem Kraftfeld der Macht, das undurchdringlicher sein mag als Hanebuths Körperpanzer. Von Fromberg geleitet mich in sein Büro. Im Regal steht ein knappes Dutzend Ordner mit der Aufschrift „Presse“. 1975 wurde er Anwalt in Hannover. Er war 26 Jahre alt, und er war ein Freund von Gerhard Schröder. Im Referendariat hatten sie sich kennengelernt. Sie spielten im „Verein Fußball spielender Juristen“ - Fromberg als linker Verteidiger, seine Stärke: das Zerstören; Schröder als Mittelstürmer, der in jeden Ball ging. Abends gingen sie ins „Plümecke“, aßen Currywurst, tranken Bier, spielten Skat. Fromberg vertrat bald bekannte Rotlichtgrößen in Hannover, deren Bordelle als „deutsche Topadressen“ gelten. Das Milieu lernte, dem jungen Anwalt zu vertrauen." (...) Zum F.A.Z.-Artikel mit den „Erbfreundschaften“ sagt von Fromberg, er selbst sei ja noch ganz gut weggekommen, als Mann, der sich „ein äußerst vielfältiges und interessantes Netzwerk“ aufgebaut habe. „Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Netzwerke stören nur denjenigen, der sie nicht hat.“ Nicht großgeschrieben." FAZ "Ein Nachmittag im Steintorviertel", Philip Eppelsheim vom 30.11.2011 Das Verhältnis zu Carsten Maschmeyer "Hintergrund "Hannover-Connection" / Protagonisten thumb|380px - zu diesem Stichwort gibt es zahlreiche Fundstelle im Internet" Spezial:Beiträge/80.138.128.15121:49, 12. Jan. 2012 80.138.128.151 Götz von Fromberg Gerhard Schröder Dirk Roßmann Carsten Maschmeyer Martin Kind, H96 Christian Wulff Utz Claassen (Ex EnBW. VW) Hier ein Gefälligkeits-Interview, auf der ersten Seite des Sportteils von Heiko Rehberg, HAZ, 20.01.2012 Klaus Meine, Scorpions *Auszug aus einem Interview ("Ich habe Hannover nie als Sumpf empfunden") mit Klaus Meine, Frontmann der in Hannover beheimateten Scorpions im Spiegel SPIEGEL ONLINE: Seit wann kennen Sie zum Beispiel Gerhard Schröder? Meine: Seit den achtziger Jahren, als er noch Oppositionsführer in Niedersachsen war. Als Ministerpräsident hat er dann die Scorpions 1992 zur Expo nach Sevilla mitgenommen. Irgendein Geigenensemble aus der Heide wollte er nicht, es sollte Rock aus Niedersachsen sein. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Duzen Sie Schröder? Meine: Schon ewig. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Und Christian Wulff? Meine: Ja, ich habe ihm das Du angeboten, als er Ministerpräsident wurde. Ich bin ja der ältere von uns beiden. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Welchen bekannten Hannoveraner würden Sie als Freund bezeichnen? Meine: Da gibt es natürlich viele enge Freunde ganz unterschiedlicher Couleur, auch außerhalb der Band: Mediziner, Konzertveranstalter oder zum Beispiel Götz von Fromberg... SPIEGEL ONLINE: ...der Rechtsanwalt, Schröder-Freund und frühere Präsident von Hannover 96... Meine: ... oder Carsten Maschmeyer. Wir kennen uns lange, er ist ein großartiger Gastgeber, er ist ein Mann, der seinen Reichtum nicht vor sich her trägt, er lässt nicht den großen Macker raushängen. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Erstaunlich. Alle Berichte über ihn erzählen das Gegenteil. Er soll gern Hof halten in seinem Weinkeller. Meine: Aus meiner Wahrnehmung ist das anders. Ich kenne den Menschen Carsten Maschmeyer. Natürlich hat er ein großes Haus mit einem großen Garten, einen Pool und seinen berühmten Weinkeller. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Stimmt es, dass Maschmeyer in den frühen Siebzigern für die Scorpions Konzertplakate geklebt hat? Meine: Ja, er hat in jungen Jahren Geld damit verdient, dass er mit einem Kleistereimer um die Häuser gezogen ist. Er war damals ein Scorpions-Fan, aber wir kannten ihn noch nicht." 'Wulff und die Maschsee-Connection' "Christian Wulff ist ein sozialer Aufsteiger par excellence. Er kommt aus kleinen Verhältnissen - er hat nicht am Hungertuch genagt - aber es waren ja auch zerrüttete Familienverhältnisse, ist dann in die Politik gekommen, war zunächst Oppositionspolitiker und war dann zum Ministerpräsidenten gewählt worden, und dann kommen natürlich Leute auf einen zu, die ihn vorher gar nicht beachtet haben. Das sind eben Leute wie Carsten Machmeyer, wie möglicherweise der Berliner Filmunternehmer David Groenewold, wie Baumgartl von der Talanx-Versicherung. Die kommen auf Sie zu - dadurch, dass Sie ein Träger von Macht sind, finden die Sie natürlich interessant. Und da ist eben die Frage, ob es sich um Freundschaften handelt, oder um ein dienstliches Zweckverhältnis. Ich glaube, Christian Wulff hat da einiges missverstanden. Christian Wulff hat geglaubt, gehofft, dass es sich um persönliche Freundschaften handelt, ich glaube - bis auf eine Ausnahme, David Groenewold - trifft das so nicht zu." ZDF Frontal21 Das ist eine Schutzbehauptung "Club 2013" noch offen - bitte Links oder Artikel hier einfügen Verhältnis Möllring - Wulff ( Recherche) Hintergrund Wulff/Möllring. (Noch in Bearbeitung Andieleine 12:51, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) *Der niedersächsische Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring kaufte im Juni 2010, angeblich ohne Wissen des damaligen MP Wulff, eine Steuer-CD mit Daten von Steuerbetrügern aus der Schweiz. Der Preis betrug 185.00 Euro und die CD enthielt mehr als 20.000 Datensätze. Ausserdem: Budgettricksereien Möllrings und Wulffs im niedersächsischen Haushalt 2010: TAZ, 20.10.2010 Zitat: "Für Wulff ist das besonders peinlich. Seit Jahren feilt er am Image des soliden, treu sorgenden Landesvaters, dem nichts mehr zuwider ist, als gewissenlose Schuldenmacher. Und er wurde nicht müde, diese fiskalische Redlichkeit wie eine Monstranz vor sich her zu tragen. Zshg. Wolfsburg - Schnellecke/ Karp / CDU / Wulff und Glaeseker siehe dazu auch mein aside auf der WulffPlag-Seite zum "Nord-Süd-Dialog. Bzw ich kopier das hier mal rein: Auch der mittlerweile im Ruhestand sich befindliche Wolfsburger OB Schnellecke war dort (d.i. auf dem Nord-Süd-Dialog, 2009), über ihn ergeben sich auch Verbindungen wieder zu Glaeseke, aber das wäre einen eigenen SchnelleckePlag wert (den er sich durchaus verdient hätte, siehe NDR Bericht). Nur so viel, es geht erneut um Vorteilsnahme und um einen kommunalen Stadtwerke-Pressesprecher ,Mike Nahrstedt, der angehalten wurde, im Zuge der Wulff'schen Landtagswahlen 2003, Wahlkampf mithilfe seines Dienstwagens und Notebooks für die CDU zu betreiben. Laut NDR gibt es auch einen direkten Bezug zu Glaeseker : "Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident David McAllister (CDU) wies am Freitag alle Vorwürfe gegen die Landes-CDU im Zusammenhang mit der Stadtwerke-Affäre zurück. Die CDU habe sich nichts vorzuwerfen, antwortete er auf einen Fragenkatalog der Landtagsfraktion der Grünen. Diese kritisierten die Antworten als unzureichend. In der nächsten Landtagssitzung will die Opposition die Affäre um mögliche illegale Wahlkampffinanzierung weiter behandeln. Dessen ungeachtet zieht die Affäre Kreise bis ins Bundespräsidialamt. Der Sprecher von Bundespräsident Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, soll in seiner Funktion als ehemaliger Pressesprecher der CDU Niedersachsen parteipolitische Arbeitsaufträge an die dienstliche Mailadresse von Stadtwerke-Pressesprecher Nahrstedt geschickt haben." Auch der Wahlkampfmanager Wulffs, Karp steht im Blickfeld rechtlicher Ermittlungen: "Besser!“ Das war der Siegerslogan, den sich Markus Karp ausgedacht hatte für die Wahlkampagne der CDU Niedersachsen 2003. Mancher erinnert sich daran, wie Karp, ein junger Professor und CDU-Politiker aus Wolfsburg, sein Wahlkampfkonzept im Landesvorstand vorstellte. Wie ein amerikanischer Manager sei er aufgetreten. „Da war klar, der kann alles verkaufen: CDU genauso wie Windeln“, sagt einer, der dabei war. Manche fanden den Wahlkampfleiter von Christian Wulff etwas überdreht, andere waren beeindruckt. Der Erfolg gab Karp Recht. Nach zwei vergeblichen Anläufen wird der CDU-Mann Wulff Ministerpräsident in Hannover. Karp, heute 44, war immer schnell. Mit 32 wird er Professor für Betriebswirtschaftslehre, Marketing und einiges mehr an der Technischen Fachhochschule Wildau in Brandenburg. Und in seiner Heimat, der roten Arbeiterstadt Wolfsburg, macht er 2001 den CDU-Mann Rolf Schnellecke, Inhaber einer internationalen Spedition, zum Oberbürgermeister. Seitdem sind beide befreundet. Schnellecke, seit zwei Jahren Honorarprofessor an der Fachhochschule Wildau, und Karp – das sind die starken Männer der Wolfsburger CDU. (...) Derzeit will Markus Karp nicht reden. Anfragen der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung beantwortet er weder mündlich noch schriftlich. Denn 14 Seiten eng bedrucktes Papier, die seit einer Woche zirkulieren, haben sein Leben verändert und die CDU Wolfsburg in eine Krise gestürzt. Sie könnte sich ausweiten auf die CDU Niedersachsen, ihre Erschütterungen könnten bis ins Schloss Bellevue zu spüren sein. Aufgeschrieben haben die Seiten Maik Nahrstedt, bis vor kurzem Pressesprecher der Stadtwerke Wolfsburg, sowie zwei Prokuristen des kommunalen Unternehmens. Sodann wurden sie an den Aufsichtsrat der Stadtwerke geschickt. Nahrstedt, heute 42, und Karp waren enge Freunde seit den Tagen der Jungen Union, fuhren zusammen in Urlaub. Nahrstedt tat jahrelang das, was Karp ihm auftrug. Er bekam so Zugang zu Kreisen, den er sonst nicht gehabt hätte. Etwa zur Landes-CDU um Christian Wulff, die Karp nach Hannover holte. Für den Wulff-Wahlkampf sei er auf Karps Verlangen hin „halbtags und oft auch einige Tage am Stück bei vollen Bezügen durch die Stadtwerke von der Arbeit bei den Stadtwerken freigestellt“ worden, schreibt Nahrstedt. Das Gleiche habe für viele andere Wahlkämpfe und insgesamt für CDU-Pressearbeit gegolten. Mehrmals in der Woche sei er mit einem Dienst-Polo der Stadtwerke in die CDU-Landesgeschäftsstelle nach Hannover gefahren, oft habe er Karp mitgenommen. Fahrtkosten und Kosten für das Handy seien, wie bei früheren Wahlkämpfen, von den Stadtwerken bezahlt worden. Auch ein Notebook samt Funkkarte mit monatlichen Kosten in Höhe von 500 Euro seien von damals an bis in die Gegenwart über die Stadtwerke abgerechnet worden." (...) In den Jahren 2002 und 2003 sollen in Wulffs CDU-Team in Hannover die „Besserwisser“ aus Wolfsburg zunächst schlecht gelitten gewesen sein. Karp und Olaf Glaeseker, damals CDU-Landessprecher und heute Wulffs Sprecher im Schloss Bellevue, mochten einander nicht. In Wolfsburg glaubten CDU-Politiker, Karp hoffe auf einen Posten als Wirtschafts- oder Wissenschaftsminister in Wulffs Kabinett. Er bekam ihn nicht. Aber er heiratete Wulffs damalige Sekretärin. Mittlerweile ermittelt die Staatsanwaltschaft Braunschweig gegen Nahrstedt und Karp wegen Untreue, im Falle Karps auch wegen Vorteilsgewährung. Daneben gibt es drei weitere Verfahren. Eines gegen Nahrstedt wegen der Verbreitung falscher Behauptungen – er soll der Verfasser von Dutzenden anonymer Briefe sein, die in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren an Zeitungen, Rundfunksender und Abgeordnete verschickt wurden und die gegen Karp gerichtet waren. Vor fünf Wochen hatte die Polizei deswegen das Haus und die Büros von Nahrstedt durchsucht, Computer und Akten beschlagnahmt. Nahrstedt, mittlerweile zum Betriebsrat der Stadtwerke auf einer gegen Karp gerichteten Liste gewählt, hat wiederum seinen früheren Freund wegen Nötigung angezeigt – ein Vertrauter Karps soll einen Prokuristen mit Unannehmlichkeiten wegen zu viel bestellter VIP-Karten für Fußballspiele gedroht haben, wenn er nicht gegen Nahrstedt aussage. Im Falle der VIP-Karten – es geht um einen Betrag von 4000 Euro – läuft gegen Nahrstedt und den Prokuristen ein weiteres Ermittlungsverfahren wegen des Verdachts auf Untreue.FAZ 2010 Quellenmaterial *Der Schattenmann - Wirtschaftswoche 21/2009, 18.05.2009 (enthält eine aufschlussreiche ganzseitige Grafik "Wulffs Wirtschaftswelt - Die wichtigsten Vertrauten des niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten") *Robert von Lucius, "Die Erbfreundschaften von Hannover" - FAZ, 11.08.2011 **''"Carsten Maschmeyer, Veronica Ferres, Christian Wulff, Götz von Fromberg, Gerhard Schröder - in Niedersachsens Landeshauptstadt pflegt die Prominenz eine Kumpanei hart an der Grenze zur Anrüchigkeit. Man sieht sich. Ständig."'' *Ralf Wiegand, Hannover-Bande - Süddeutsche Zeitung, 13.12.2011 **''"Man kennt sich, man hilft sich: In Hannover liegt der Sumpf aus Politik, Wirtschaft, Unternehmen und Prominenz, auf dem Karrieren blühen - unter anderem die von Bundespräsident Wulff und Altkanzler Schröder. Die Wahrheit über Wulffs Privatkredit rückt jetzt wieder die sogenannte Maschsee-Connection in den Mittelpunkt. Sie gibt Anlass für wildeste Gerüchte."'' *Robert von Lucius, Die schwindende Kultur des Schonens - FAZ, 16.12.2011 **''"Der Kitt der 'Erbfreundschaften' um Bundespräsident Wulff bröckelt. Die Hannoveraner Verbindungen von politischer Macht, Geschäftsinteressen und Rotlichtmilieu scheuen inzwischen zumindest das Tageslicht."'' *Teresa Havlicek, Wulffs Maschsee-Connection - taz, 16.12.2011 **''"Die Darlehensaffäre wirft ein Schlaglicht auf die Männer-Netzwerke, die Christian Wulff in Hannover knüpfte. Nun soll der Ältestenrat prüfen, ob er gegen Gesetze verstoßen hat."'' *Kurt Kister, Aktive Andockstation für Adabeis - Süddeutsche Zeitung, 22.12.2011 **''"Menschen wie den Unternehmer Carsten Maschmeyer und seine zigarrenrauchende Hannover-Clique nennt man in Österreich 'Adabeis', auf Deutsch: 'Auchmitdabeiseinwoller'. Als Ministerpäsident schien Wulff für solche Menschen besonders empfänglich gewesen zu sein. Für den Bundespräsidenten Wulff dürfte das immens peinlich sein." '' Anschauungsmaterial / Schaubilder *Claus Hesseling, Gephi-Projekt: Wulff und die "Maschsee-Mafia" - Netzprotokolle, 19.12.2011 **''"Abgebildet sind alle in Artikeln von FAZ, taz und Hamburger Abendblatt erwähnte Verbindungen – ohne Gewähr auf Richtigkeit und Vollständigkeit."'' **png-Version **Google-Dokument (Spreadsheet) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hintergrund